


And all we need to know

by rilina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character, Prompt Fic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon will keep watch until morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all we need to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parting is all we know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859) by [rilina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina). 



> Spoilers through volume 27. A companion fic to [Parting is all we know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13859). Written for anenko; the prompt was "Bleach, Yuzu and Kon, protector."

Everyone at the hospital has heard of the Kurosaki tragedy by the time Yuzu comes out of surgery. One daughter killed outright; the father and son seriously injured; and only the other little girl expected to wake in the morning. (And of course, the mother murdered years before in another bizarre and senseless incident.) The nurses shake their heads as Yuzu's small, still form is wheeled by their station en route to a recovery room, while the doctors remember their former colleague and wonder how one family can be so unlucky.

The firefighters who cut Yuzu out of the ruins of her family home have adopted her as their own, perhaps because they saw for themselves the pure chance that let her live when her twin died. Their good wishes fill her hospital room with flowers and other gifts even before her surgery's half-done. One soft-hearted man even hand delivers a rather battered plush bear that he retrieved from the wreckage. He tells the head nurse that he hopes that the item from home will be a comfort when she wakes.

So Kon finds himself sitting on Yuzu's bedside table, squished between a fruit basket and a water carafe. He's stiff from hours of pretending to be a normal stuffed toy, and frantic for news of what's happened. He's had no word of Ichigo since the orange-headed idiot rushed off to challenge the latest invading Arrancar; Rukia-neesan chased after him and has also not been seen again. The Kurosaki clinic was attacked twenty minutes after they left. It's possible that everyone's dead now, finally humbled by enemies they could not beat, but Kon thinks not. There would have been more destruction in the night if that was the case.

In the bed, Yuzu sleeps off the last of her anesthetic. Her broken arms, encased in plaster, lie heavy on the coverlet, and the gash on her brow, now neatly bandaged, will almost certainly scar. And when she wakes, she'll find no sister or brother or father at her bedside. All she'll see is a plush bear with stuffing coming out of one ear and whole gift shop's worth of useless clutter.

For this alone, Kon will never forgive their enemy. He's no one's brother--he's not even human--but he still understands that this should not be.

Nurses wander in and out, checking Yuzu's monitors and IV; even that Quincy doctor shows himself briefly, cool as ever in his pristine white coat. Yet somehow, despite wanting to jump at every stray noise, Kon manages to avoid discovery.

Yuzu dreams, and knows nothing of what she's lost.

Yuzu dreams, and Kon will keep watch until morning.


End file.
